Atlas: Striving for Forgotten Liberty
by MathiasMatt
Summary: Eren knew Wall Maria wouldn't hold back the Titans forever. Looking at the small girl grasping his hand made him wish they had lasted for just a little while longer. Older!Eren! At the start Eren is thirteen while everyone else is their canon age. This will diverge from Canon.


Atlas: Striving for forgotten Liberty

**Disclaimer : I do not in any way, shape or form own the rights to Attack on Titan. If I did would I really be writing fanfiction?**

**Ok the inspiration for this story came from songs story 'andromeda in a thimble', two drabbles in particular depicting a 16 yr old Eren saving little Mikasa so credit given where it's due. Make sure to check out his/her story. XD**

**Chapter 1 : Innocence Lost**

Eren couldn't help but scowl at the Wall that had filled his horizons for the first 13 years of his life. It were unfortunately very visible from his homes kitchen window To many, mostly Wallists, it was a symbol of protection and security against the threat of the outside world. It reminded Eren of paddock fences designed to keep cattle in one place, to be accessed at the behest of the farmer. They made Eren realize that in the end, he and every other human was just so much _meat_. Eren and the other children being a more tender delicacy for the discerning Titan.

He snorted at the thought. As if they had the brains to tell the difference.

"I hope that scowl on your face isn't because of the trip you'll be joining your father on" came an amused voice.

Turning to the speaker Eren was greeted with the sight of his mother. Despite being in her thirties Carla Yeager was still considered beautiful by many. She had chocolate brown eyes set in a slightly rounded face, that usually bore a small smile, especially around her only son. Right now said smile was overshadowed by the worry in her eyes.

"Eren?"

Shaking his head Eren allowed his face to relax from it's scowl into a decidedly warm smile. "I'm fine mom," said Eren before gesturing toward Maria "I just don't like having to see it everyday."

The worry in Carla's eyes faded almost immediately. Her son had always displayed a dislike of the Wall that encircled their town, and any attempt to change his opinion regarding it was rebuked by what was quickly being proved to be a remarkable will. Bending slightly at the waist Carla met her sons eyes. "I doubt anyone truly _loves _the Walls Eren. Apart from those nutcase Wallists," she said, muttering the last part. "But in the end they do keep our families and homes safe from the Titans, so we have learned to tolerate them."

Eren had to suppress a grin at his mothers description of the Wallists. He remembered helping his mother carry back some groceries from the market and being harassed by one of their zealots preaching in the streets when he was younger. His mother had been recovering from an illness that had the small walk to the market and the way back become a difficult trek. While she had tried to convince the man that _yes she was thankful for the walls _and _I'm sure the church needs money but so does my family, _he had seen her legs and arms shaking from the strain. So he did what any impetuous little boy would do when his mother looked ready to collapse.

He kicked the priest in the shin as hard as his ten year old legs allowed, and grabbed his mothers hand and dragged her off. When she had tried to scold him later, it was done between fits of giggles.

Eying the smile threatening to break out on her sons face, Carla felt her own lips twitch at what he was likely thinking about. Straightening to her full height she noticed something that made her frown.

Noticing her frown Eren asked "What's wrong mom?"

Sighing Carla brought her hand up to run through his short brown hair. "I just realized how quickly your growing. By next year I'll probably have to look up at you." she said with a bittersweet smile.

Looking nonplussed Eren quickly measured their heights before smiling widely, "Heh, maybe I won't have to crane my neck to talk to dad anymore."

The front door to their home creaked as it opened revealing Grisha Yeager. Standing at 6ft with long brown hair, Grisha would have cut an imposing figure in his brown traveling coat were it not for his eyes. Shielded by a pair of thin spectacles, the doctors eyes were a light blue that exuded a sense of caring. Many argued that his genuine desire to see all his patients well was what made him such a great doctor.

Stepping forward with a swish of red skirt, Carla embraced her husband. "We were just talking about you." she said into the crook of his neck.

Wrapping an arm around her waist Grisha smiled "Good things I hope?"

Leaning back Carla pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before saying "What else could they be? Is the coach ready?"

Smiling at the sweet words of his wife Grisha nodded his head for the affirmative regarding the question. Looking into the kitchen at his son he couldn't help the pride that welled up in his chest at the sight of him. Barely half a head shorter than his mother, Eren seemed to have inherited the majority of his features from her. His hair was short, brown and his bangs naturally parted into a middle-parted curtain kind of style. His face was slightly longer than his mothers but was still slightly rounded. Much like his mother he seemed to retain a lightly tanned skin tone no matter the time of year. His shoulders had already begun to broaden and his arms began to show signs of a compact musculature. Grisha couldn't help but chuff slightly in amusement at the fading bruises on his knuckles – it would appear that Eren had been putting those muscles to use lately as well.

Looking back to his wife Grisha smiled and nodded again. "I just need to grab my kit and we'll be good to go," he said before looking at Eren, "however I would recommend grabbing a coat and scarf Eren. The wind is quite chill today and it looks like it may rain later."

Looking out the window and seeing the sky covered in ominous gray clouds Eren quickly agreed, and jogged up the stairs to his room. He quickly grabbed his moss green coat and threw it on over his simple brown shirt. Looking about the room he quickly spotted his scarlet colored scarf wrapped around the bedpost at the foot of his bed. He wrapped it snugly around his neck before buttoning up his coat – from the looks of those clouds he'd want to be as wrapped up as physically possible.

Making his way downstairs he spotted his parent standing near each other with his mother whispering to his father worriedly. He knew what they were talking about – he had made no secret of his ambition to enlist and join the survey corps. In his eyes they were the example of what all of humanity should aspire to. They risked life and limb – quite literally – in expeditions to learn more of the monsters that forced them behind the Walls. Every life given for their cause was a life paving the way to Humanities eventual freedom. When she first learned of his ambition, Carla had been furious and near sick with worry, and there hadn't been a dinner time for nearly a month where she would try to convince him to not enlist. He had not wavered.

Now even after nearly 3 years she still hoped that there was some chance of him changing his mind. She was likely asking his father to try and convince him not to go. At first he hadn't understood her adamant refusal that he was _not _going to join the military and especially not the survey corps. It had taken his father pulling him aside and explaining that had helped him understand.

Grisha had entered his room after another tense dinner before sitting next to him on the bed and saying "Your mother doesn't hate the survey corps or what they are trying to do you know."

Eren remembered snorting and muttering "Sure doesn't seem that way."

Grisha had smiled slightly at the childish response before continuing "She has seen them return from their expeditions many, many times. And there is always a great number of them who never make it back, while several of those who do are missing limbs and are scarred forever." pausing Grisha fixed his son with a serious expression, "You very nearly didn't survive your birth you know."

Eren hadn't known this fact and had choked out a startled "What?"

Nodding his head Grisha explained "Your umbilical cord had wrapped around your neck during the birthing, When you were born you weren't breathing." His father had taken a shaky breath. "Thankfully you began to breathe by yourself after some CPR. But that minute when you were still terrified us to our core. We nearly lost you before you had even opened your eyes. She doesn't want to risk losing you again."

With that his father had stood up and bid him goodnight, leaving him with much to think about.

This understanding of his mothers reasons had allowed him to reconcile with her, but he couldn't abandon his dream to see the outside world. Begrudgingly his mother had eased off on her attempts, but they were still far from halted.

Seeing his father kiss his mother goodbye, caused him to awaken from his reminiscing and join his father at the door.

Carla stood on her tip-toes and kissed her husband one last time "How long will you be?"

Smiling at her reassuringly Grisha said "Three days at the very most. It won't be long before we're back here with you."

Turning from her husband to her son, she quickly bent and kissed him on the forehead before he could duck away as boys his age were wont to do. "Stay safe and behave for your father. Don't think I didn't notice those bruised knuckles," said Carla standing upright while staring at him sternly. "The only reason I'm not upset with you is because Armin's grandfather stopped by to thank you for looking after him."

Smiling sheepishly Eren was quick to assuage his mother "Okay, okay I won't pick a fight with the Ackermans 9 year old daughter."

Seeing his wife's face become even sterner Grisha murmured out the corner of his mouth "The snark isn't helping your case my boy."

Sighing slightly Eren nodded his head and said "Sorry Mom, I'll do my best."

Dropping her stern countenance Carla smiled and replied "That's the best I'm going to get isn't it? Fine, but you two had best get moving, it's nearly 4 already."

With that reminder both Eren and his father walked out the door and began to head to the exit of the Shiganshina District, where a small stagecoach awaited just beyond the gate. Passing through the winding streets, Eren realized that while he hated the Wall, he didn't hate what it protected.

The walk passed quickly in comfortable silence, before they were quickly allowed out the gate and into the larger area enclosed by Wall Maria. When they reached the coach outside a small stable, Eren turned to his father and asked "How long will it take to get to the Ackermans? And why are we going there anyway?"

Climbing onto the drivers seat of the coach, Grisha turned and helped Eren up onto the seat before replying "It should take at most 3 or so hours. They are pretty much smack bang in between Maria and Rose and a little further to the north-east. And we're going because Mr Ackerman apparently cut himself while out gathering firewood and the wound's showing signs of infection."

Settling into his seat Eren raised an eyebrow, "And I'm being brought along why?" he asked.

Cracking the reigns lightly over the horses to get them moving Grisha said "Well while I'm talking to Mr and Mrs Ackerman, the wound is going to have to be bared so I can explain to them how to care for it. I was hoping that you could keep their daughter Mikasa occupied so she doesn't have to see it and worry too much."

Woodenly Eren turned to his father with a deadpan expression on his face, "You brought me along...to be a babysitter," he said.

"That's about the gist of it Eren."

"...you suck."

* * *

Mikasa was a slight girl of average height with long raven hair and porcelain skin. Her features were refined and as she grew older would make her into an exotic beauty. Her eyes were black and normally shone with contentment. Now they were practically dead.

Angry voices echoed in the near empty room of an old hunters home. What she heard would have driven her to tears before. Now she simply felt numb.

"Why did you kill the mother! She was where the money was you damned idiot!" shouted one voice from the corner.

"The stupid bitch wouldn't stop struggling! And anyway she was already a mother! Those sickos behind Sina will pay a stupid number of Cenz for a virgin oriental!" retorted her mothers killer.

Mikasa's already fragile grip on reality began to slip, and the world around her seemed to blur as the faint fire of hope in her chest began to die. Her precious parents had died such pointless deaths because of animals in the skins of men. And all for money. Was human life so easily bought? She had been learning how to stitch from her mother not an hour ago. Now she'd never get to pass it down to her children however they were made. Her destiny had just become so much darker.

What a cruel world...

* * *

Eren was getting restless.

Grisha had left with the coach to go and alert the nearby garrison a few minutes ago, telling him to wait in front of the Ackermans home. Seeing human beings that had been killed by their fellow people had ignited a burning anger in Eren he had never felt before. It was bad enough that they were being killed off by the Titans but humans killing each other? Every person who killed an innocent human being was an enemy of humanity, and deserved death. The idea of what they may have done to the little girl – Mikasa he reminded himself – just solidified this opinion.

He couldn't wait. They could have already killed her – or _worse_

Stepping into the Ackerman home the scowl that had been on his brow became even fiercer. Apologizing for invading their home in his head, Eren quickly searched for a weapon, soon finding a skinning knife. Gripping it tightly he realized that it would have to do.

Stepping back out into the rain, he quickly began to scan his surroundings for any clue as to where they may have gone. After several minutes of searching he spotted he walked nearer to the trees and soon found the beginnings of a trail. Small specks of blood dotted the muddy ground, thankfully shielded from most of the rain by the trees. Grimacing he realized that what ever had been used to kill Mrs. Ackerman must have been dripping her blood.

Gripping the knife in his hand a little tighter, Eren set off into the woods with a grim determination.

* * *

Someone was knocking on the door. For the first time since this all started Mikasa began to feel a smidgeon of fear. Was whoever was behind that door going to purchase her? Although looking at the confused reactions of her captors she quickly realized this was not the case. The one sat down in the rickety old chair wave the man wearing a scarf overt to the door.

Scarf opened the door allowing her a glimpse of a brown haired teen before blocking the doorway with his body.

"What are you doing here brat?" asked Scarf looking ready to add to his kill count.

A hesitant voice spoke up "Well mister I was looking for my dogs, and I saw this house and thought maybe they'd gotten in here."

Looking over his should Scarf glanced at his sitting partner. Mikasa saw him cut his hand through the air curtly. _Get rid of him _she realized. Before she would've shouted for him to run, but she no longer saw the point.

Turning back to the boy at the doorway Scarf said "Why don't you come with me, I'm sure I can help you find your d-urk!"

"That's alright mister. I'm pretty sure I just found them...now die you bastard!"

And with that she saw the boys arm jerk to the side sending out a fine spray of red from Scarfs neck and send Scarf to the floor. Stepping back the boy grabbed the door and pulled it shut as he stepped out into the hall.

Quickly overcoming his shock her other captor scrambled to his feet, grabbed the hatchet propped against his chair and ran to the door.

Flinging it open he was immediately hit across the face with a broom handle, hard enough to shatter the wood and send him to the floor, losing grip of the hatchet in the process. He began to scramble backwards but before he could get up the boy pinned him down and began to stab.

"Stop! Trying to! Get! Up!" he cried as each knife stroke left a crimson flower on the fallen mans shirt. When the man finally stopped struggling he slumped atop him before turning toward her.

She should have felt fear. But she was still numb. So she didn't struggle when he propped her up and moved behind her with the knife.

"My name is Eren Yeager. I'm Dr Yeager's son. We came to do your fathers checkup and found out what happened. Don't worry...your safe now." he said as he cut one of her bonds before putting down the knife and beginning to untie the other.

Mikasa wanted to thank the teen who been like a blood thirsty animal before, but was now trying to gently free her. Before she could though a flash of memory escaped from the haze of her mind and - "There were three of them." she muttered softly.

Pausing at her words Eren heard the creak of the floorboards behind him. Turning quickly he lunged for his knife only for a heavy boot to impact his side and send him rolling across the floor.

"Did you do this you little bastard! Did you kill them!" yelled the tall man, landing a punch on Eren's face when he tried to stand sending him back to the floor. Bending down to pick up Eren by his hair he was surprised when Eren rolled over with a backhanded fist that staggered him. Continuing with his roll Eren quickly got his feet under him and tried to dive for the hatchet in the corner of the room...only for Tall to land on top of him wrapping a beefy arm around his neck.

"Why you damned shit! How did you kill them!" roared Tall furious his friends had been killed by the teen.

"Because I fought!" retorted Eren with a raspy voice, struggling to escape. "I fought and I won! That's all there is to it asshole!"

"Then this time I'll win!" grunted Tall, savagely tightening his grip even further.

Eren's vision began to blacken and white spots were dancing on the edges of his vision, until suddenly the crushing pressure around his throat disappeared and sweet oxygen began to rush into his lungs. Shrugging Talls arm of him, Eren rolled out from under him and onto his back and saw something he didn't want to see.

Mikasa was stood above them with her small hands – a child's hands – wrapped around the hilt of his knife which dripped with Talls fresh blood.

Standing up Eren slowly wrapped his hand around hers before taking the knife from her hands. "Thank you – but you didn't have to do that," said Eren before throwing the knife away.

Looking up at the taller teen Mikasa answered with a monotone "He was killing you. I wanted us to survive. So that meant making sure we won."

Surprised Eren couldn't hide the faint glimmer of approval in his eyes. Humanity needed more people who could think like that. Holding his hand out for her to take, Eren said "Let's wait for the garrison to arrive. Don't worry, I'll make sure your safe."

Looking up at the teen who had saved her life, Mikasa realized she already felt safe. And so with the smallest of smiles, she place her hand in his and let him lead her out of the room.

Before they exited the house however Eren paused and realized it was still raining outside, and Mikasa was only wearing a simple night gown. Stopping for a moment, Eren smiled at the confusion in Mikasa's eyes before shrugging off his coat and wrapping it around her, and then removing his scarf and wrapping it snugly about her neck.

"It wouldn't do to survive all of that, just to catch the cold," explained Eren before grabbing her hand again, "Come on, I'm sure it won't be long before they find us."

Judging from the grateful light in her eyes, Eren realized that chances were he would never get this garments back – and for some strange reason this didn't bother him.

* * *

In the flickering light of the fire Grisha looked even taller than usual and Mikasa looked even smaller.

"Do you understand what you've done Eren?" asked Grisha tiredly staring at his son, his hands resting on Eren's shoulders "You've killed two men."

Eren stared his father in the eye, his posture screaming defiance and said "I took two animals out of the world who happened to resemble humans. They were no better than the monsters outside the Walls."

Staring at his son Grisha was torn. One part of him felt a fierce pride at his sons bravery in the face of such odds, all to save a girl he'd never met before. Another was horrified that his son felt no guilt for his part in killing several men. The final part of him won out.

"You could have died!" he cried, "How do you think your mother and I would have felt if I'd had to return not with you, but your body?"

Finally Eren began to relax from his standoffish posture as he replied "I'm sorry for worrying you Dad. But I can't be sorry for doing what I could to save Mikasa."

Releasing his sons shoulders from his grip he turned to the only surviving Ackerman, "Do you remember me Mikasa? I'm Doctor Yeager, we met a few times when you were younger." When she didn't immediately reply he was worried that shock was starting to set in as she stared at him blankly.

Looking down slightly Mikasa said "Doctor Yeager...can you direct me to my home? I have no one to come get me and it's cold..."

Starting at her reply Eren moved over to her with a frown and began to wrap her scarf a little tighter and began to button up the coat. "Is that any better?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes..." came the near silent reply.

"Mikasa," began Grisha, "Would you like to come live with us? You've been through a lot and need to rest..."

Looking down at the girl by in front of him Eren put on his best attempt at a reassuring smile. "Come on Mikasa, let's go back to our home."

At word home Mikasa's eyes widened in shock before tears began to fill them and run down her face into the scarf. Unable to reply Mikasa nodded her head and reached out of the coat to grab onto Eren's hand.

Their world is cruel. But it has some beautiful things in it.

* * *

Eren had to stay with Mikasa until she fell asleep inside the coach, as she continually refused to let go of his hand. He didn't begrudge her desire for the contact as she'd had a day that could only be described as tragic. Climbing out of the coach, Eren maneuvered his way to the drivers seat and sat next to his father.

They were silent as the horse trotted along slowly, occasion whinnies and snickers escaping, breaking the monotony of the clip-clop noise. Eventually after an hour of trying to muster the courage Eren began to speak.

"I know I should feel guilt over the death of those men. I know that not feeling anything but anger at them is wrong. But I can't," Eren paused and swallowed, "I can't feel bad for saving Mikasa."

At first Grisha didn't answer. After a minute Eren began to become disheartened at his silence, before a sigh broke it. "I'm proud of you for saving her Eren, the proudest I can remember being," he turned to smile sadly at his son, "I'm just sad that you had to lose your innocence at such a young age."

Eren felt a wave of heat rush across his face at his fathers praise, but at the mention of innocence he frowned. "I think the one thing I regret about tonight," said Eren, "Is that I wasn't strong enough for Mikasa to preserver her Innocence."

Holding the reins in one hand, Grisha reached out and wrapped an arm around his son. For once Eren didn't shy way, and sank into his embrace without protest.

* * *

**AN: So guys, this is gonna hopefully be an epic in length. I can't promise that I'll be able to keep to a regular update schedule (the horrors of Uni work DX) but I'll do my best. If you have any criticisms please share them, so long as their not flames...flames are just irritating.**

**Remember to check out songs story 'Andromeda in a thimble', it's got drabbles that will make you smile, and some that will make you want to cry, but their all awesome. XD **

**And yeah for the currency I decided to use Cenz from Fullmetal Alchemist. Just assume that a single Cenz is worth about the same as a dollar m'kay?**


End file.
